sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Redeemed of Drayden
In Drayden, the yogarans are a paramilitary group oathsworn to "the most worthy of rule." The yogarans in Drayden serve the crown as enforcers and representatives of the monarch, collecting taxes and policing urban centers in regimented squadrons. They also serve as the judiciary authorities of the country and as executioners. History During the Sorjachani Invasion, a legion of yogarans with their shoarg and yonga servants were deployed to the Eastern Isles. The legion's descendants would plague Vance/Drata for years until the Iohemans encroached on the isles. The yogarans finally keeled to the Claymore of Solemny after losing their leadership, and swore allegiance to the human nation of Drayden for generations.The Marooned yogarans of Vance became devout Stephedists and elevated fixtures in the Drayden army, the honor guard of the King and servants of the kingdom. The influence of the Redeemed became so great, that whomever they supported for the throne often won the vote. The yogarans submitted themselves beneath the {human} and {orc} factions, believing their political struggles are a worthy struggle to prove dominance. The Redeemed yogarans are adamantly disinterested in the goings-on of the Western sorjachani tribes, having been disconnected for so long that any sense of loyalty had dissipated. As well, the instability of the dromuts' power grabs convinced the yogarans of Drayden that the Habaddians served as a now-absent stabilizing force in the Sorjachani Conglomerate. Society The Drayden yogarans live in enclaved garrison-towns within cities called Stockades, kept entirely private to the sorjachani.The males train and live here. No one but the yogarans are allowed to leave and enter, and what goes on behind their iron gates (which open and close once in the morning and evening) is a mystery. Their women are sequestered in these enclaves, hidden from the world. Separatists The Redeemed of Drayden are just as divided as every other race in the country. After War II and Drayden's defeat, the yogarans were faced with a dilemma of abandoning Drayden as the proven inferior and swearing allegiance to one of the victorious Alliants. The majority were against obeying the demand of their credo, having grown up and lived in Drayden as their actual home, an oasis for demons in a demon-hating hemisphere of the world, and to uproot their lives and their earned place in Vankish society for philosophical pride failed to convince an exodus. Of course, there exists a riotous, separatist minority that stands apart from the nativists. They are a sect of radical yogarans that wish to rejoin with the High Triune in Mannea and a faction of orthodox yogarans who believe it is their duty to serve the creed, not a homeland or country or king. Neither group is large enough to leave Drayden as a legion on their own, and contrasting philosophies make a partnership impossible. The orthodox yogarans have resorted to terrorist tactics within the Stockade communities to harass the other blocs, indifferent to the deaths of any non-yogarans. Street-killings of gnolls have kept the Redeemed authorities occupied. Notes * Sheriff of Drayden * Stern Judges of Drayden * Drayden yogaran Uniforms ** War II Era – mane styled into Roman Centurion plume, Prussian buttoned tunic w/ epaulets and sash, and miter helmet, tail pulled back into puff with bowtie ** Modern Era – mane styled into military cut, SWAT team commandos, tail knotted up into a tight bun over sacrum / business suits for Stern Judges * Yogaran military culture helped forge Drayden and it's formidable war machine. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Drayden Category:Gnolls